


Yandere! Mikan Tsumiki x Kidnapped! Reader

by cheerio_archive



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Background Nidai Nekomaru, Broken Bones, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kidnapping, Medical Trauma, Multi, Nurses & Nursing, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerio_archive/pseuds/cheerio_archive
Summary: Mikan always wanted a perfect beloved who wouldn't go anywhere, one that SHE had control over.Mikan knew who it would be one she lay eyes on them
Kudos: 2





	Yandere! Mikan Tsumiki x Kidnapped! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Kidnapping, tying up, breaking bones, yandere, forced kissing, and controlling behavior  
> Y/N is gender neutral

Y/N woke up strapped to a hospital bed. 'Wh-where am I?' Y/N thought. They looked at their wrists. They were tied to metal rods with a bandage wrap. YN's hands were almost numb. Whoever had tied them up could tie a good knot.

'What am I doing? I need to escape!' Y/N thought, pulling at their bindings, and trying to maneuver their fingers to get at the wraps. They couldn't die... they had friends! They had a family... Y/N tried breaking the ties with a rusty part of the bed. It wasn't a very clean bed... this definitely wasn't a hospital. Not that it was in any way comforting. It made their situation 100x worse actually. Y/N let out a cry of pain when the rusty, sharp metal came in contact with their hand. Y/N looked down at their hands and saw blood. The ties were damaged, but not weak enough to break through.

"H-Huh? Wh-what was that?" A small voice stuttered from another room. Wait... that was Mikan, your classmate!

"Mikan! P-please, help me! Somebody kidnapped me!" Y/N shouted. Maybe then she would help them... 

"Heh, heh... oh! It's you!" The voice said. The tone had changed. It was much more... obsessive. Lovesick. Insane. No... help wasn't here. Y/N had just informed their captor of their consciousness. Y/N couldn't tell where the Mikan was, facing the ceiling made that difficult, but they heard footsteps nearing.

'No... Mikan couldn't do this! She was always so sweet...' Y/N thought.

Y/N jumped hearing a whisper in their ear.

"Why would you yell? You don't wanna inform others that you're here, right? I don't wanna hurt you... but I might if it means you'll stay and be good."

Y/N let out a sob. This couldn't happen... they were dreaming...

"Oh, how rude of me! You can't see me! My beloved always deserves to see me... Hold still now... again, I don't want to hurt you. I'm just going to tie you up somewhere else!"

Y/N felt the circulation go back to their hand as their captor cut at the bandages with a scalpel. They felt Mikan lick their cut and giggle. Chills went down their spine.

Mikan sat Y/N up. Mikan looked different.

Her eyes, normally concerned and apologetic were now obsessive and insane. Though her hair was always a mess, it was even more of it. But most terrifying, was that she was drenched in blood. "Oh! Do you see that? That's Nekomaru. He was difficult, I had to sedate him!"

No... Mikan Tsumiki, your classmate, you never really knew her too well, had killed someone? And then kidnapped you? She was calling Y/N her beloved... she was insane. Y/N started bawling. Meanwhile, Mikan was securing them to a chair with rope.

"My beloved will never get away from me! I'll have [pronouns] forever!"

Once she was finished, Mikan grabbed Y/N's chin and tilted their head towards her. "You look beautiful, by beloved. Mikan suddenly kissed Y/N.

Y/N couldn't fight back, Mikan was forcing herself into a one-sided kiss. After a bit, she pulled back. "Hehe... wow, I finally got to do it!" A rosy blush covered her cheeks. 

"YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE INSANE! YOU-"

CRACK!

Y/N writhed in pain as Mikan gagged them. Their broken leg was stinging. Mikan pulling and holding it did nothing. Tears ran down Y/N's face.

"I'm sorry, Y/N, but I can't have you yelling... I also can't have you running. You'll need a nurse to help with this! You're lucky you've got me~"

Mikan looked into Y/N's red and tear-stained face.

"Don't worry!" Mikan bent down, her mouth next to Y/N's ear, whispering,

"You'll learn to love me"

**Author's Note:**

> TY for reading! This is my first time making fanfic like this so pls be nice


End file.
